Pit exe 2
by Pandora's Labyrinth of Memes
Summary: The continuation of Pit exe. It follows the format of the first one, "they", "them" is in reference to the friend and protagonist because their gender is unspecified. This part 2 went through so many changes and I really had fun making it. Hope you all enjoy this story! There's a Pit exe 3 as well. And I finally drew the picture after not completing it for the past 9 months!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Recurrence

My hand was shaking holding my phone which was showing me a picture of my best friend with that Uprising game copy. I has just gotten on the bus leaving that mall with the game store where I just sold it back minutes ago. It was too coincidental, almost as if HE caused it to happen. Could Pit somehow have been able to manipulate the real world as he did the other games? But why'd it have to be my best friend?

It's all gone bad from the moment I started playing. First the game gave me more than enough hints which I foolishly ignored. Then that dream, it was directly communicating to me and I should've known. I was so lost in thought, that I missed the bus by mere seconds and lost my job. Now my friend would witness the same nightmare that happened upon me. This is not bad luck to just brush off my shoulder and pass to another. There's a higher power at work here...

The game- no, Pit was alive. And he was sick of all the bullshit he's been forced to tolerate in the game, being played over and over. Used as a tool and forced to keep a smile on his face. Then keep fighting to no end because that's how it was scripted.

I was in no way prepared for any of this, and I would not idle while there was still time to act. I had to make sure my friend would not play that game.

I called them on the bus, steadily driving away from the game store. I was watching for a place to get off to meet just in case they haven't left yet. When they picked up I frantically asked "Where are you? I need to tell you somethin-"

They cut me off before I could finish what I was saying. "Hey! So I left, heading home, gonna play this game as soon as I get back!"

Trying not to stutter, I said "No wait- I gotta tell you something. I'm not making this up. The game is cursed and-"

My friend, with their happy-go-lucky demeanor, burst out laughing in response. "Haahaha! Cursed game ya say? Ooooh! Now I'm really interested in playing it!" They continued to laugh.

Instantly, the disappointment struck. I knew they'd think it's a joke but I still didn't want them to play it. They were always very silly and hardly took me seriously, but this friend is really the only one I got. I won't let this happen if I could do something about it. "Li-listen, please… Just promise me this one time, you won't play it?"

They stopped laughing on the phone and said paused for a while "Okay... I'll not play it. Even though I want to, I'll refrain... Just for you..." They said in a more serious tone.

"Thank you." I said, then I sighed loud enough that they could hear me. I just hoped they really meant what they said. But if they did play it, that's beyond my control. "Hey are you free tomorrow? Wanna meet up to talk about this face to face? This bus is kinda noisy too, it's making the phone cut off a bit." I asked.

"Not early in the morning but around noon." My friend replied.

"Alright. Later pal." I hung up and waited on the bus until I was close to my home.

When I got off the bus, it was almost night time. I could see the rays of the setting sun which painted the scenery a vibrant hue in the cloudless sky. I decided to stand there and enjoy the view while it'd last. Soon the sun would set. Night would blanket this land in it's stillness, waiting for the sun to take its place again tomorrow.

I often wonder what my future would have in store for me. Things like: "What career would I pursue? What kinds of people would surrounded me? Would I still play games or grow out if it? Where would I live? Could I still enjoy everyday of my life as I do now?"

With all these questions circling in my head, I cast them all aside and began to walk back home. It was dark but the streetlights lit the way and I got home safely. As soon as I put my things away, changed my clothes and brushed my teeth, I went to bed. I fell asleep and let whatever dreams I'd have take me away from real life until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Foolishness

(Friend's PoV)

I walked home from the game place with my new, cool, and super cheap game! I was stoked about how it was only $10, that's gotta be the lowest price I ever seen! But then there's the thing my friend told me, and I promised not to play it...

My ol' buddy said this specific Kid Icarus Uprising game copy was cursed. But how? Was this one of those stories you hear about on the internet? Can a game really be cursed?

In any case, it's probably a joke. That nerd's pulling a prank on me aren't they? Haha, I'm still gonna play this and they can't stop me!

I went to get my 3ds and I opened the Kid Icarus Uprising game case. Heheheh, time to play this "cursed game" and prove to that skeptical friend of mine that it was just their imagination! It's only a video game after all!

I popped the cartridge in my 3ds and began to play. It was beautiful! I loved the graphics, the characters, and especially the mechanics of both air and land battle. I don't even understand what my friend meant by "the game is cursed". Used and slightly damaged maybe, but other than some lagging it was fine.

Before I realized it, time flew by quickly and the sun already had set. I played the first few chapters of the game multiple times. I wanted to slowly progress so I could explore every part of the game before moving forward.

Though on the third time I played Chapter 1, I heard Pit's voice glitch out. It sounded like "you liar" between words in his conversations with Lady Palutena. That was strange. But I didn't mind it, maybe the audio got mixed up and it's because this is an old, used game.

So I kept playing, and I had collected a lot of weapons, powers along with a ton of hearts. To the overachieving victor goes the overachieved spoils! I was happy with it, and decided I should sleep now. It was already 2 AM, which was about how long I'd stay up to anyways.

I exited the screen with the weapons to toss eggs for idols before powering down. But I had a strange feeling that I couldn't explain. While the game loaded I actually decided to pay attention to the screen, it felt like something was telling me to do so in the back of my mind.

It looked black at first, but the longer I looked at it the more I realized it was not a pitch black screen. It was more of a burgundy-red color over the whole screen. Could the sunlight have distorted this earlier? I think I saw Lucina's Sword from Fire Emblem in there with other unrecognizable things. This wasn't Fire Emblem though, how could that be?…

Soon enough, Idol Toss had loaded and then I tossed the eggs to get Idols. I got a Monoeye, Fortune Bow, and Cursed Palm Idols, all Idols that I never got before. They were fun to look at, but I just turned the game off because I wanted to sleep. I hope tomorrow my friend who said not to play it won't be mad at me for playing the game.

"Eh, they probably won't even know, if I have to I can just reset the data." I thought to myself, and finally I went to bed.

(Author's Note: In case the Point of Views are confusing; the protagonist will usually be in 1st person, unless it's from the friend's PoV or someone else's. Right now it's night time for the both of them and still the friend's PoV.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ignorance

(Friend's PoV)

I woke up a bit groggy due to my habit of staying up late, but I was used to that. It was already 8AM and I could see that it was a bright day outside. I went through with my morning routine as usual.

Before I was gonna ask myself what I wanted to do today, I had almost forgotten. My friend wanted to tell me something about that game later today. But I played it, which was exactly what they said not to do. And nothing happened to me while I was sleeping... "NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED!" I thought to myself and cracked up in my head.

Screw it, I wanted play that game again. There was a few hours before I'd go out and meet up with that nerd who'd supposedly explain why it's cursed. But first I got something to eat because I was hungry.

I went into the kitchen, and there was 3 packaged donuts from a 5 pack I bought on sale. I took one of them and grabbed a cold energy drink from the fridge and went to eat it in my room.

While I ate some of my donut, I turned on the 3ds and hit start on Kid Icarus Uprising. The loading screen shown, I placed the game system down to open the can of energy drink and take a sip. When I looked back at the 3ds, it was still loading. It didn't take this long the last time…

I took the stylus and tapped the screen once and what popped up startled me, I almost knocked over my energy drink.

"Woah, what the-" I said out loud in reaction to the figure I saw on the screen.

It was the main character of this game, Pit, but he looked like something straight out of a nightmare! His wings were all ruffled, his eyes were blacked out with little red beady pupils, and his clothes had these blotches of burgundy colored stains. The background of a murky hellish looking place almost made him blend in. Wait, was it blood that he was covered in? Was this the curse my friend was going to tell me about?!

"Hi. My name's Pit, but I suppose you already knew what my name was from last night's gameplay..." The strange version of Pit said, somehow to me directly? This was all so weird.

"Oh, oh hey… How's it going?" I spoke back, playing along with this as if it was perfectly normal.

"Where's the person that was here before? They told me they'd come back if they had the time..." Said Pit.

I took a while to process what he meant, but I think he was asking about the last person who played it. So that meant my friend who I'd see later today was the person he was referring to. It was a bit too early for this, but honestly I prefer this over the usual monotony that comes with mornings.

I told Pit: "Oh, you must mean my friend. They sold this game back yesterday and-" He spoke, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Ah… Like all the others..." Pit said softly, then he turned around and began to walk away. He seemed to be saddened, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey now, don't leave…" I said to stop him from going wherever he planned to go. I wasn't sure what else to say, but this was something I never seen before from a game. It got me really curious, and the caffeine from the energy drink made me act more impulsively.

Pit stopped and turned his head slightly. "Huh?"

I decided to try comforting him, but not to the point where I'd make any promises I can't keep. "Uh, don't go yet. Why not stay and chat since we're both here right now?"

Pit slowly walked back, he had a blank expression on his face. He walked really close and his image took up most of the 3ds screen. For a while he said nothing, as if waiting on me to start a conversation.

"So… What do you wanna talk about?" I asked, because I didn't have any conversation in mind. It was a bit too early for this, in my opinion.

"Uhh… Well I can tell you this…" Pit said. As he began to explain I took a sip of energy drink, nodding to signal that I was paying attention.

"I been in this game for as long as I can remember. Going through the cycle over and over. It gets so tiresome, being used by so many others, over and over... And I never had a choice." Pit said while turned away holding one arm with the other like in one of his expression photos.

Strangely enough, he really acted like how he does in the game but everything about him was just scarier. I just nodded in response to allow him to continue talking.

"Then I became aware of this at some point, I could finally do something about it... A-and now, I'm finally free!... But now, nobody likes playing with me anymore…"

I wasn't sure if everything he just said was true, but dang. The only response I could think to say was: "Wow, I had no idea. I can't say I can relate but man that's horrible... Later today I'm gonna see the previous player you saw before. And maybe I can convince them you're not as bad as you seem?"

Pit seemed somewhat happy about it, but not his usual behavior. "Oh. That… might not be a bad idea. But they probably don't want to see me ever again…"

"Do you wanna try?" I asked with an uncertainty but a firmness. My friend did warn me about this game. But man oh man, they did not say anything about this. It almost felt cruel to not do anything.

"Hmm… Maybe I will... Uh, see you later then." Said Pit, and suddenly my 3ds shut off by itself.

I waved bye to him but I didn't say anything. Somehow that just felt like having a real conversation with a stranger, not the average person you'd just meet in public but it felt actually real. It was starting to get awkward too... Whatever, it's just a video game. I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Dismissal

(Friend's PoV)

I checked the clock, quite a bit of time passed to my surprise. And my energy drink got warm already. Oh well, I poured it into a cup of ice and drank it. When it was about 30 minutes before the time my friend describes as "noon", I got a text from them.

"We never decided on a place to meet up yet. There's this cafe I was thinking of, if you don't mind. I figured it's a good place for talking."

I texted back: "Sure, that kinda new one right? I probably know how to get there." With that, I packed the game and my 3ds into my bag and got out the door.

They replied "Alright, the cafe it is. And are you okay? You seem to be kinda off."

I was already walking out so I stopped under the shade of a tree to text back with: "Yeah I'm just tired, but I had an energy drink. I'm on my way there now."

Usually I walked to most short-distance places, I enjoyed just going out to walk in general. But because I knew a quick route to the cafe, I took the bus anyways.

I put my phone in my pocket and after waiting a bit, I boarded the bus that'd take me to the cafe. When I sat down in an open seat, we continued to just text each other until we were both there. But I did not say anything about playing the Kid Icarus game, lucky for me they didn't ask. I guess I'd have to confess when we physically met up.

(Narration switches back to protagonist's PoV.)

I got off the bus and walked down to where the cafe was. It was a tiny place but in a good location, nowhere near any bustling streets or commotion. Any other place could be too distracting. Waiting outside at the corner of the building, I just watched for my friend and they arrived shortly after I did.

"Ooh, this place looks better when you see it in person! Shall we?" My friend said gesturing to the door as we walked inside.

This cafe was not a traditional cafe with teacups and table service or anything like that. It was a modern one, with plastic cups that you can carry out, like how most places are. A fancy cafe would certainly be nice every once in a while, but it was beyond my price range.

The two of us waited in the line to place our orders. Luckily it wasn't busy but the line had quite a few people in it.

"Hmm, I might get that iced coffee. How bout you?" I asked them casually. I'd only start to talk about the game once we've sat down. Meanwhile, right now, I wanted to enjoy spending time together.

My friend didn't respond for a while, but seemed to snap out of it after I tapped their shoulder. "Uh, I'll get whatever you're getting." They said.

"But you just had an energy drink, right? Wouldn't that be too much caffeine for you?" I replied.

"O-oh yeah. I'll get decaf." Said my friend.

From the time we texted in the morning I could tell something was off with them, and I think I was right. They usually don't act like this, they're always quicker than me to decide anything.

Something was clearly bothering them, I just hope it isn't what I think it is. I'd rather not have this nice day disrupted with the thought of anything involving that cursed game. I've been stressed enough already and I just wanted to have fun and forget about it.

Sooner than I had realized, we were already at the front of the line. We ordered our drinks individually and sat down at a table with our receipts, waiting for our numbers to be called to pick up at the end of the counter. We had some small talk, but I had to get to the main point eventually, that was the reason why we met up in the first place. Our drinks were ready and after picking them up, we sat down again then I decided to speak.

"So uh, yesterday… The Kid Icarus game I sold back and you bought… You didn't actually play it, right?" I asked with a blank tone, I did not want to sound like the question was a threat. But if they did play it, that game could cast it's misfortune upon both our lives for who knows how long.

They sighed and put their hand over their mouth before speaking. "I'm sorry… I have played it. Honestly I found it hard to believe this was a "cursed" game when you said it."

I was slightly upset just knowing that my friend, my best friend for that matter, actually did that. Though I am also guilty of ignoring multiple warnings myself, I shouldn't be mad for that reason alone.

I said in response "... I really thought you meant it when you said you wouldn't play it. At least I thought you'd have believed me… I just gotta ask, why?"

They took a sip of their decaffeinated iced coffee before responding in an unpleasant tone. "Before I answer that... Why didn't you keep your promise to Pit if you're so upset that I played it?"

I could tell that my friend was getting irritated. My nerves were also getting to me. Maybe it was the caffeine from the coffee that I had only taken a few sips of, but I felt unusually angry right now. As if an unreasonable amount of rage I didn't even have towards my friend was building within me.

"Does it even matter? You agreed to not playing it, yet you did behind my back! And if that's not enough, why do you think I returned it in the first place?!" I still tried my best to keep my voice as low as possible because we were in public.

The people around us even the cafe workers directed their attention to our table. Though I was so frustrated I didn't care about that as much as I did getting my point across.

My friend yelled "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT OVER THE PHONE? THINK I DON'T TRUST YOU OR SOMETHING?"

This got me furious, impulsively I barked back "SOMETIMES I'D PREFER NOT TO! YOU ACT LIKE AN IDIOT AND I TOLERATE EVERYTHING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

They were very hurt by this, but their expression instantly changed back to anger and disgust. "Fine then... If this is what you think of me, I'll think the same of you." Taking their cup with them, they got up from the table and briskly walked out the door.

Everyone was staring the whole time and whispering among each other. This did not go as I planned at all, more importantly they still have that game with them. I picked up my drink and left that place, heading the opposite direction that my friend walked off to. I just needed to be alone right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Guilt

These past few days have all been nothing but misfortunate coincidences. My friend and I just split after an argument on the topic of a video game. Ironically, I picked that cafe to meet up because I thought it'd be peaceful to have this conversation. All we did now was cause a ruckus and dispute between us.

But man, why was I so angry? Now that I think about it, that was unlike me. Was it even ME saying any of that? I did feel like my emotions were somewhat out of my control at the moment... Was it perhaps, Pit?... No, how could that be? I'm probably still paranoid.

I continued to walk on and on, these thoughts and mixed emotions just running through my head. Everything came to a halt when I heard the blaring sound of a car horn.

"Ahh! Hey-" I said, but immediately I realized where I was. I had walked straight onto the middle of the road without even noticing! But how? I swear I was watching where I was going, at least a little. The cars were still honking and as quickly as I could, I ran to the sidewalk where it was safe...

That was close call, if that car didn't honk it's horn and stop, I'd have gotten hit and other cars could've also collided. But more importantly now that I was out of any imminent danger, where was I? I didn't recognize the area so I pulled out my phone and I looked up my location on GPS.

Apparently I just entered a small town I never been to before. The GPS said the route home was only accessible from the same bus stop the cafe, and the cafe was a half mile from my location. What?! Did I really walk that far?

It was past noon and I really just wanted to go home. My phone said the walk back to the cafe was just a straight line. Then catching the bus would be no problem from there. "Alright, that wouldn't be too difficult" I thought. I started to head back, trying as hard as I could to ignore the previous argument with my friend and the whole "cursed Kid Icarus game" thing.

I eventually got back to the cafe and I had to use the restroom. I didn't want to go back in there because of what just happened, so I walked a bit further to the public restroom. After that I threw out my coffee and went to the bus stop to sit down.

I sighed and leaned back onto the bench, shutting my eyes for a bit. I saw only blackness with my eyes closed, then after a while I heard a voice "What have you done?". Hmm, who does that sound like now?… Dark Pit? I must be really tired...

"Hey!" The voice grew louder. I was trying to ignore it with my eyes still closed, thinking it was all in my head.

Then it felt like someone with an incredibly strong grip just grabbed my shoulders, violently shaking me awake. "You! Wake up!"

The image of Dark Pit yelling at me flashed in my head for a split second and when I opened my eyes he was gone. I quickly jumped off the bench to see that the bus was just driving up the road. When it drove up to the stop, I boarded and I was on my way back home.

I sat down, still in shock of that hallucinatory 'dream' I think I just had? My shoulders even felt like they were bruised, just not enough to really hurt… Could that have been real somehow?

Hmm, maybe if Pit was alive the way he was, the other remaining characters were conscious as well. But now they're getting into my head? This was getting all too real, but I was not in possession of the game anymore. My friend still had it, I don't even know if they'd still talk to me after that argument.

The bus was getting closer to my home, I decided I'll think about this all tomorrow and just go to sleep early. I got off the bus and headed back home, I was out for a much longer time than I had planned. As soon as I went to my room I just crashed onto the bed. While falling asleep, I vaguely wondered if Dark Pit would appear in a dream again like at the bench. Would he be upset with me too? Nonetheless I was already drifting from my consciousness, I'd find out what would happen soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Tender

(Friend's PoV)

I went straight home after that argument. I don't care if they said not to play the game, so what if I did? That Pit talking to me wasn't such a bad person, not compared to them anyways!

In my head I rambled on to myself about this, I got home much quicker than I had expected. Guess I didn't take time to look at the sky or the streets as I normally would. Right now, I'm in no mood to be my usual self. I'll just try to relax when I get inside the house.

Opening the front door, it did not feel as warm as it always does. It felt like there was a coldness to the place, and the weather was certainly not the reason for that. Could it just be my bad mood making it unwelcoming? That seems the most logical right now.

In the past I've heard that paranormal activity can do this when places are haunted by ghosts or spirits. Absorbing energy in the space around them, making it feel cold. Though I doubt it was anything like that.

Maybe I'll play Kid Icarus Uprising again. Talking to that blood-covered, damaged-looking Pit would still be better than talking to that 'friend' of mine. I hastily put my things down and went to get the 3ds from my room. I lied on the couch and then turned the game on waiting for it to load.

After hitting start on Kid Icarus Uprising, the screen went to the same place like the last time. Pit walked in as if he appeared out of thin air, creepy. When he saw me, he smiled as if he was relieved it was me.

"Hello!" He waved to me, his voice sounded more like his normal voice to my surprise.

"Heyyy…" I said back. Still upset over the argument with my friend, but seeing him happy made me feel a little better.

"Uh... so how was it? Did you convince your friend that I'm alright?" Pit asked.

I scratched my head and turned away before speaking. "Uhh, about that… They didn't want me to play this. When I told them I played it, we had this argument-"

"What?! But aren't you friends?" Asked Pit, his voice hardly glitched at all but his appearance was still something frightening.

"Yeah. We spent so much time together, I had a lot of fun… But apparently they think I act like an idiot…" I turned my vision away from the 3ds as I was talking. Reminiscing in all the time we spent together and thinking about today just really hurt.

"... We were yelling. In public too, the people around us heard it all. We never argued before... We never..." I said while staring at the ceiling. At this point I wasn't mad at all, but on the verge of tears.

Covering my face with a free hand and holding my 3ds in the other, I exclaimed: "Why'd I have to yell at 'em like that?! I really am an idiot!" I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

After I moved my hand off my face Pit seemed to be startled and then concerned. I was crying, but only a little.

"Ohh... uh- don't cry! You're not an idiot! Y-you don't have to believe them." Pit said. He was doing his best to comfort me, which is something Pit would probably do anyways.

I sat up and sniffled loudly, just looking at him on the screen trying not to cry anymore. But the tears wouldn't stop running down my cheeks. I shielded my face with my hand again and I placed the 3ds down on the couch.

I sobbed quietly for a few minutes, Pit said nothing. More time went by and I couldn't tell how long I was crying for. Then I experienced something strange. Couldn't even tell if it was real or I just imagined it.

My eyes were closed and covered with my hands the entire time, I was getting tired from crying too. I'm not sure when I realized it, but the couch felt like it was sunken in to my side. As if someone was suddenly sitting next to me, but nobody else was home.

Then I felt it hug me. Feathers brushed against my arm, they were so soft. It could only be Pit from the 3ds I left on the couch, but how can that be? There's no way it'd have been anyone else. But in my current state I would not be trying to figure that out.

Eventually I stopped crying, he whispered in a voice that was barely audible: "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." And then I could no longer stay awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Truth

(Protagonist's PoV)

After going to sleep last night I found myself standing once again in that void, the same place from the first dream I had. Except this time there were no voices, no screams, no evil versions of Pit to be seen. It appeared to be empty, maybe because I didn't have the game anymore.

I decided to walk around and look for anything, in case there was something important hidden in this place. About a minute of me walking around aimlessly passed, I heard someone angrily shouting out "HEY!". As soon as I turned around someone punched me in the gut. I knew it was Dark Pit because who else would be punching me out of nowhere. But I didn't have any time to react.

"Don't you realize the mistake you've just made?!" Dark Pit was obviously upset but he also seemed to be freaking out. I wonder if Pit did anything because of me now, but I wouldn't know what's going on because I haven't played it since I sold it back.

I got up rubbing my stomach and responded with "I-I don't know! I can't answer that, I'm sorry!".

He sighed and said "Of course. All of you say that… I also didn't care enough when I should have..."

"... What do you mean by "all of you"? How many were, b-before-" I asked, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"I've lost count, but it's not a matter of how many…" Dark Pit turned away from me and said "They couldn't have been saved anyways… especially Pit…"

Upon hearing that I remembered what Pit said from before. That he's been used like a tool over and over, unable to do anything about it. This dream may not come again and if it did, it might just be Pit here in this place. I gotta get as much information as possible from anyone willing to share it.

"Um, so is it true that Pit really killed all the others? Is that even him anymore? And that game started a sudden onslaught of terrible things in my life. Is he manipulating the real world too?" I asked, almost shouting due to the paranoia it gave me.

"Hey slow down! One question at a time, please?..." Dark Pit sighed and turned away, speaking in a rather irritated tone. "Yes it's true, Pit did kill them. I'm sure a small bit of himself is still in there…"

He looked me with a serious but concerned expression and said: "Though in your world, he's probably tapping into your technology- unless he's capable of bending reality now. Your world is so reliant on technology that if anything gets tampered with or changed even slightly, it can cause damage, even deaths..."

I thought back to the past days, all the things that drove me to paranoia over a video game. Then I realized how I may have lost my job that time before.

"You seem upset." Dark Pit pointed out questionably, while I was silently going on about it in my head.

I replied " Uh- It's because recently, I lost my job missing the bus by only a few seconds, right after a dream with Pit in it. I'm thinking he could've delayed the bus GPS or the traffic lights now that you bring up technology like that..."

"Ah, I see." Dark Pit said.

"And just today I argued with my friend unexpectedly, but they played the game and they still have it on them. I don't know what gotten into me, I just regret it…" I said.

"You humans and your emotions are so complicated, but don't let it deceive you… That argument wasn't either of your faults. Just pay attention to everything going on around you, okay?" Dark Pit said somewhat reassuringly.

I nodded, and the next thing I realized I woke up the next morning. The sun was out, and it was windy outside. Today was a pleasant day but I couldn't get my mind off my friend and the fact the game was still in their possession. I don't even know how much they played it or what they were doing now.

I decided to text them an apology and take a walk to get some fresh air, waiting for them to wake up and respond. My friend usually would wake up later than I do so if I took a walk, I'd be back and they'd have already replied. But for some reason they replied immediately this time.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGY! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Is what I read when opened the message.

At first I was shaken and about to reply, but then after a while I thought about it. My friend is a passive aggressive person, I never seen them talk like this before. It's honestly quite suspicious. There could be a chance this is not their words, but I just can't confirm it...

Although there's what Dark Pit said, that the argument was not our faults and to pay attention to everything. Yet I was still conflicted with what that text message read and what my gut was telling me. I had no idea what to do.

Whenever I get conflicted, I go to visit my Grandmother in the Hospital for comfort. She has to stay there because she has trouble breathing and needs a breathing machine along with other things. I think that'd be a good plan for today, to see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Deceit

(Protagonist's PoV)

It was still early in the day so I thought before the traffic would start, I should be leaving soon. I waited for the bus that'd take me to the Hospital my Grandmother was at. Eventually I boarded it and from there it was a quick ways to the Hospital.

I went to the front counter to ask to visit my Grandma, she was in the same room as always. I walked in and she greeted me with a warm "Hi, dearie! How have you been?" offering a hug.

She seemed to be doing well, which was good. I went to hug her and said "I think I'm doing fine. Just recently there's been things bothering me. But I'm glad you're doing alright."

My Grandma was surprised when I said things have been bothering me. She asked "Oh? Well what's the matter? Nothing too bad, I hope."

I explained to her that my friend and I got mad at eachother and said some nasty things. And I explained that my friend might not want to talk to me ever again. I made sure to say nothing about the Kid Icarus Uprising game being possibly responsible for it because that'd just confuse her. I hardly have a grip over the situation myself.

She took time to gather her words before giving me advice.

"Well, sometimes in life, bad things happen. If you can't change the situation, it might be best to let go…"

"But if you haven't tried to fix it at all, how are you to know? Maybe your friend will forgive you if you talk it over. Then you can put it all behind you, maybe even laugh about it later... It's okay to make mistakes, that's all a part of growing up." My Grandma said with a gentle smile.

I understood what she meant. I just texted my friend to apologize but didn't ask to meet up to talk it over face to face. I'm also not sure if that was them or Pit writing that message. But with the current situation, I can't trust technology if Pit could be messing with it. So physically meeting with my friend is the more reliable way to communicate now.

"Thanks, Grandma. I'll do that, I'll go to my friend to talk about it. And see how it goes from there. They're not unforgiving or mean at all, I'm sure they'll accept my apology." I said with an optimism but also an uncertainty.

"That's the spirit! Aww I love you, sweetheart!" My grandma said, hugging me again. I stayed a while more and I left the Hospital. Now I was on my way to try and meet with my friend and talk to them in person.

I was about to text them, but I decided to try calling instead. They didn't pick up the phone, so it kind of brought me down. If they weren't busy, maybe they really did hate me for what I said. It's either that or Pit might be affecting the signal. That is what Dark pit said in the dream, he could be tapping into the technology that we use so often.

I have to physically find my friend somewhere or go to their house because I didn't trust the phone anymore. So I would be going around in a hit-and-miss fashion to find them.

My friend would usually go to the same places to hang out alone, they don't step outside their realm of comfort very often. The game store was one of these places, so I decided to catch the bus and go there.

This bus ride would be kind of long, it was now the peak time in the morning that the bus would be crowded too. Halfway through the bus ride I got a phone call, it was from the Hospital.

"Hi this is the Hospital your Grandmother is at. Right after you left, the machinery that keeps her alive suddenly malfunctioned. She's okay now. But I'm just calling to let you know." The Nurse on the phone said very frantically.

"Wh-what?! Just now?" I said, starting to panic a little from hearing the sudden news.

"Yes, it was only in her room. Even our skilled Electrician doesn't know why! I'm sorry this happened, but I can give her the phone if you'd like to talk." Said the Nurse.

"I would. Uh, thanks..." I said, my voice cracked slightly but I tried to calm down.

"Hello? Sweetie is that you?" I heard my Grandmother's voice on the phone, she seemed panicked as well.

"Yeah it's me, I heard about what happened. Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm quite fine, but that gave me quite a scare when it happened." Said my Grandma.

I sighed. "That's a relief… I can go back to visit you again later if you want."

"Oh you don't have to, dear. You go make things right with that friend of yours, I'll be fine. I promise." She said.

"Are you sure, Grandma? How about a few days later then?" I didn't want to leave her alone after what just happened, but she was right that I should just see my friend now.

"Of course, come anytime that's easy for you!" My Grandma said cheerfully over the phone.

"Alright, maybe next week. See you then, Grandma. I'm going to talk to my friend like you said." I explained as the bus was nearing the mall where'd I'd start looking.

"Wonderful, dear. I hope next week you'll tell me all about it!" And with that she gave the phone back to the Nurse and hung up the phone while I waited on the bus to go to the mall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Insight

(Protagonist's PoV)

After that sudden scare with the Hospital and my Grandma, I hopped off the bus, and made my way to the game store. I was feeling a little wobbly, maybe the stress of receiving that phone call was too much, I walked over to a bench to sit down.

Before I got to the bench my vision was fading out, I could hear nothing but the sounds of static buzzing in my head. Soon enough it appeared I wasn't in the mall anymore. Did any of that really happen? What was going on!?

I was back in the shadowy place once more, but this time I saw Magnus walking towards me.

"So, I finally caught up to you. I'll admit, it was pretty hard to find ya. I heard you spoke with Dark Pit just yesterday, too." Magnus said, but I was still confused how he knew all this.

"Huh? I… I don't understand. How you do guys keep appearing in these dreams?... Was today just another dream?..." I asked.

"How do I explain this… To put it simply, our world is parallel and invisible to yours. We can't interact with you while you're awake. But if you go to sleep or something like that, we can pull you to this space between. That's where we are right now." Magnus explained.

I took a while to process it, but then I realized something. "Wait does that mean I'm sleeping? I thought I was awake at the Hospital visiting my Grandma and I went to the mall afterwards." I said to Magnus.

"Well, you might've passed out or something. Either way, let's not waste time here. I gotta tell you something important before wake up." Said Magnus.

"Okay, I'm listening." I let him explain whatever he needed to tell me.

"So… Angel Face went on a rampage one day. I have no idea why, but he's kept me and Dark Pit alive. Not sure how long till he's after us too... Though you and your friend can do something if you're up to it..." Said Magnus, with a hint of dread in his voice.

"When you enter "Together Mode" there should be only one option, called "Special Battle". That's a Boss Fight against the corrupted Pit, make sure your friend is with you at the time, that'll make it easier to win. Having them by your side..." He said.

"Okay. Get my friend, Together Mode, then Special Battle." I repeated to myself so I could remember.

"Also, that friend of yours. You don't wanna lose 'em, do ya? Right now they're being followed around by an aura that isn't their own… Pit won't leave you alone either, you've already gotten his attention in the wrong way. That's why all those strange things have been happening to you... It won't be over until you've entered that Special Battle..." Magnus said as he started to fade into the void.

"Wait Magnus! Where are you going? I still have more questions!" I shouted out to Magnus who was slowly disappearing.

"You'll figure it out when the time comes. Right now, you should probably wake up..." He faded away entirely and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Recompense

I couldn't see or feel anything for awhile. It felt like I was just floating in the middle of nowhere for about a minute.

Next thing I knew, I heard the sound of a familiar voice calling my name over and over. I was just waking up and when my vision cleared, I could see that my friend was sitting on the floor next to me. They grabbed my face, staring at me disbelief as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god don't scare me like that! What happened?!" Said my friend, I never seen them so scared before.

"I uh… wha-" I couldn't really think at the moment, but all I remembered was Magnus talking about the Special Battle and not to lose my friend.

"I was here for lunch, just casually walking through the mall. Then I just saw you! Right here, on the floor!... Well anyways I have an extra burger. I think you should eat something, so here." They said, offering me an oil-blotched paper bag containing a slightly warm burger and some half eaten fries.

I got off the floor and sat on the bench, placing the food to my side. They sat on the opposite side of me. "Thanks" I said.

"Ah it's nothin', I would've just taken it back home to put in the fridge anyways." Said my friend.

I started eating it, then I just remembered about the angry text messages I got from them. And I wanted to talk with them in person because my Grandma said it'd be good to work things out.

"Wait so did you get my text from this morning? You're not still mad are you?..." I nervously asked my friend.

"... You texted me? I didn't get anything, though. And I'm not mad anymore. I thought you knew by now I could never stay mad at you. We're buddies, remember!" Said my friend.

"Ah, I must've been having a bad day. But for the texts, here I'll show you what I sent..." I pulled out my cell phone and opened our chat. The very moment I was about to show it to them, it disappeared just before they'd be able to see it.

"Huh?… Wait what the hell?!... The texts disappeared as soon as I was gonna show you!" I said, in shock of how in just a split second it vanished. It's gotta be Pit doing these things, there's no other explanation for it at this point.

"Uhh, you sure your head is okay after you woke up on the ground?... Lemme check my messages..." They scrolled through the messages and showed it to me. There weren't any messages from me today despite the fact I know I sent one. Maybe that's why they somehow replied as fast as they did, it might not have been them at all!

I decided to let my friend know everything I know about Pit and that cursed game. Which is what I should've done from the beginning...

"I should've told you at first... It's that evil Pit from the game... Have you seen the corpses in the loading screen? The Cursed Palms that you keep getting? Real life things, like how I passed out for no reason just now?"

"Aside from that, I've been having what I thought were just dreams. But it's the game's way to communicate with us! Dark Pit and Magnus, the two that Pit kept alive. I have talked to the both of them..." I said, in a serious tone.

My friend payed attention to everything I said, but they responded. "Hmm, yeah I did notice some disturbing things in the game... But you really think Pit's that evil? He seems to be a nice person..."

"Maybe he's nice to you, but he's slaughtered so many in the games. Could be that he just likes you now because you didn't do anything to him yet." I said.

My friend was thinking about it for a while. "Well, maybe you're right. Care to tell me more about it, though?" Asked my friend.

"Alright, here's all the things I should've told you that day…" I said, preparing to tell the whole story all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - I'll Explain Everything

I was about to explain the whole situation to my friend. No time for regrets and "should've, could've, would've". The time to act was now.

First I told my friend what Pit said to me when playing the game, before I sold it back. That Pit wanted to be friends and I made a promise that I did not keep. I also mentioned all the strange and unfortunate things that happened after I got the game.

They were surprised, I haven't told them before because I didn't want to worry them. But that was my mistake alone, they should've been the first person I'd tell. They were my best friend after all.

I explained what Dark Pit said. About how Pit can manipulate technology and then how the equipment in my Grandma's hospital room suspiciously malfunctioned today. So I told my friend to be careful, technology is no longer reliable if Pit could be tampering with it.

Then I told them about what Magnus said, for us to be in one place for Together Mode's "Special Battle". The fight between us and Pit. He didn't explain further, but he said we'll figure it out. And then after that, they found me here and woke me up.

My friend leaned back onto the bench after listening to my explanation. "Phew, that's a lot of info to take in... But I think I get it..."

I had also remembered, I didn't ask them how they were doing since yesterday. After the argument we just split up.

"And hey, sorry I yelled. I don't know what got into me. But were you okay afterwards?" I calmly asked my friend.

"Yeaah I was fine. But uh… I think somehow, Pit was physically with me. Trying to comfort me… When I woke up, it was already morning." My friend told me, while placing their hand on their head as if trying hard to remember.

"Woah what? You mean you physically felt him touch you or something? That also happened to me, while I was falling asleep at the bus stop yesterday." I said.

"You had that too? So I didn't imagine it. What a relief, I thought I was going crazy!" My friend said.

I told my friend we should play the game since we're both here. Not to attempt the boss fight, but to see what's going on. We moved over from the bench to a table. Placing our things down, we sat next to each other side by side.

My friend did bring the game with them, they turned it on. It played as the normal Kid Icarus Uprising. We were confused at first, but then I said we should check the weapons. My friend checked it, and what they saw must have disturbed them.

"Wooooah what the hell?... This stuff wasn't here before." My friend said, scrolling through the weapons in the game. They stared at the screen in astonishment. They were holding the 3ds, so I couldn't quite see the screen well. When my friend was done looking, they handed it to me so I could check it out.

It was on "All Weapons" but the only thing I saw endlessly were different Cursed Palms and no other weapons at all. When I scrolled to the bottom of the list, there was only one "Pure Claws" from the time I fused the Cursed Palms together. I still don't know what it does, but the game didn't allow me to equip it to Pit anymore.

"I collected like, a few Cursed Palms... But where'd all the those other ones come from?!" My friend was just as confused as I was.

I was about to enter a Chapter in the game but then upon clicking it, everything went back to how it was before. The pictures of the chapters had everything destroyed in it, no music, everything beaten on 9.0 Intensity.

"Hey there it is again! That's what happened when I played it!" I showed it to my friend.

"Whaaat?" My friend took the stylus and scrolled down all the levels. When they scrolled down to the last chapter, it went to that loading screen again.

But this time, instead of just dead bodies in the void, blood was starting to pool on the ground! Everything was soaked in the sopping redness, almost like a sea of blood. I could hear the faint sounds of static buzzing in the background, but other than that it was dead silence... What the hell happened here?! Did I cause this when I sold back the game?!

The loading screen finally finished loading, but it didn't go to the game's level. It was still in that same place. A standing figure was now visible in the center of that screen. It was Pit, facing away from us. We were both unsure if we should do anything at all.

I whispered to my friend. "You think he can hear us? Should we just turn it off?"

"I don't know. I guess?" My friend whispered back.

I just tried to power down the game anyways. Luckily, it did shut down when I pressed the power button. I closed the 3ds and gently set it down on the table and let out a big sigh.

"Aw man, that was worse than when I played it..." I said out loud.

"Okay I'm convinced that game is very, very cursed. You were right all along!" My friend said.

My friend and I stayed silent for a few minutes. We were still sitting at that table in that mall. Luckily nobody was around us, we wouldn't want people to catch even a glimpse what was on the 3ds screen.

"I think we should we do that "Special Battle". Maybe that'll put an end to this... How about tomorrow I go to your place, and we play the game. You okay with this?" I asked my friend, who didn't have much of a reaction.

"Uhh, yeah sure... I want to go home now, see ya tomorrow..." My friend said. And with that, we started to make our ways back home.

As I was walking to the bus stop, I saw the sunset again. Such sights usually put my mind at ease but this time it didn't. I just focused on getting back home before it got too late.

When I returned home, I felt a lot better. I took care of the housework I had to do and then took a shower. Having everything done and knowing it's been taken care of would allow me to sleep easier. As soon as I did everything I needed to, I went straight to bed.

Tomorrow I would attempt to defeat Pit in the Special Battle, and I guess my friend would cheer me on?... Now that I think about it, Magnus didn't say why I'd need them with me. There's only one cursed Kid Icarus game cartridge, and we can't do multiplayer on a single 3ds with that same game. So how would that work?…

Oh well, I'll just "figure it out", like Magnus said. But right now I need to rest up, tomorrow I predict, would be an eventful day. I closed my eyes and let the dreams take over until morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The Calm Before The Storm

I was asleep, and soon enough I found myself in that space between our world and that of the game's. The place where Pit, Dark Pit, or Magnus can speak to us whenever we were unconscious. I walked around like last time, just searching for anything or anyone. But to my surprise, I saw someone new there.

"Hello? W-who are you? And how'd you get here?" I called out.

The person turned around. It was hard to see, so I walked closer and saw that it was my friend! We were both here together in this dream, but who else was with us? Hopefully not Pit.

"Hey pal! You're here too! Also, where are we? It's kinda creepy." Said my friend.

"Uhh, it's like, in-between our world and the Kid Icarus game. It only happens when you're not awake. I've been here before, it should be safe..." I explained to my friend in the simplest way possible.

We heard a low, gruff voice and footsteps drawing near.

"There you two are, so I see you've reunited. That's good news..." It was Magnus.

"Oh, it's you Magnus. Yeah, and tomorrow we plan to do that Special Battle you told me about. But I'd like to ask-" Before I could finish and ask how we would be fighting Pit, my friend started to talk.

"Woah! Magnus?! You're talking and I can actually see you!... It's like you're really here!" My friend said.

"Well actually I am. This is not the real world anymore. That's why you can see us." Magnus said to my friend.

After a few seconds it registered in my mind what he just said. "Wait, "us"... so does that mean-" I got cut off once again.

"I'm here too." Dark Pit walked into view, standing next to Magnus.

"Woooaah! So is everyone else here!?" My friend blurted out.

"Unfortunately, Magnus and I are the only ones left, besides Pit..." Said Dark Pit in a saddened tone.

"... Ohh…" My friend's excitement faded.

Everyone was silent for a while. I forgot what I was going to ask Magnus, but I started to speak again.

"So, the Special Battle… Magnus, you said Pit won't leave us alone until we do that. We'll try to win of course, but what if we lose? What'll happen to us, what'll happen to you?" I asked.

Magnus spoke first. "Uhhh… Don't think too hard on that, just focus on winning... And he's not after us yet, so we'll probably be fine..." He said, trying to reassure us but he didn't seem confident when he said it.

My friend and I just looked at each other and back at them. Dark Pit turned to Magnus with a discomforted look, then started to speak to us.

"... Well if you don't attempt to fight Pit, he'll continue to torment you in your everyday lives. It'd be best to enter that battle, despite the risk of losing." Dark Pit explained.

"Hmm, yeah that makes sense. Just yesterday, I think Pit hijacked the hospital my Grandma is in, the machinery unexplainably failed only in her room. But luckily she's still alive. If we delay to take action, who knows what'll happen next?" I said, trying not to think about it much.

"He went THAT far just to mess with ya? Yeesh, Angel Face…" Said Magnus.

My friend lifted their hand slightly to get everyone's attention and asked "Um, but Pit hasn't done anything bad to me yet. Maybe I can stay out this? He might not that bad-"

"No. You can't trust him, he's just trying to get you on his side!" Dark Pit stepped forward to my friend.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE TRAPPED FOREVER LIKE US?!" Dark Pit suddenly snapped. I took a few steps back.

Magnus stepped in, grabbing Dark Pit by his tunic and lifting him off the ground. He yelled. "Dark Pit! Don't talk to 'em like that! We're trying to get them out of this mess!"

They were both angry, either one of them could have turned it into a fight but they just glared at each other saying nothing. My friend and I backed away quite a bit. Magnus slowly lowered Dark Pit to the ground and said:

"Look at them... They're just like all the others. Wouldn't you have wanted to save them all in the past?... For now they're still alive, there's still a chance... Dark Pit, please, don't lose yourself too…"

Dark Pit calmed down and turned to us. He seemed to be sad or guilty about something.

"Sorry…" Dark Pit said quietly and he slowly turned away.

Magnus sighed, he walked over to us and gently put his hands on both of our shoulders.

"For the sake of everyone, especially yourselves, you gotta defeat Pit. Or at least try. Just remember we're rooting for ya, alright?" Magnus asked the both of us.

"Mhm..." Said my friend. I nodded.

"Thank you. And don't worry about Dark Pit over here, he'll be fine... You two should go back now, rest up for the battle. You'll need all the energy and focus you can get…" Magnus's voice was fading out. When it all disappeared, we were both asleep again until morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The End, For Someone

(Author's Note: Oh boy, my creepypasta is finally nearing its end after all the time I spent on it. I'm honestly excited myself.

Hope you all enjoy reading my Creepypasta as much as I did making it!)

I woke up a little late into the morning, about 9 AM. My head felt a bit foggy, yet I could clearly remember Magnus and Dark Pit in that dream last night. It was as if the memory was reverberating in my head.

The plan for today was: go to my friend's house without using the phone that Pit could tap into. Then we battle Pit in the Special Battle. And if we win, we save them all?...

I'm pretty good at video games, so is that friend of mine. As long as it's a fair boss fight, we might be able to beat him!

I got ready to leave my house to board the bus and arrived at their house in about 20 minutes. The weather was overcast, clouds blocked most of the sun and the air was a bit chilly. Though we can't let the weather discourage us. I knocked on the door and my friend let me in as soon as they saw it was me.

"Good morning! The 3ds is on the table. And I got us snacks too, hahaha!" Said my friend as they let me inside the house.

"Do you always have food with you?" I said with a joking smile.

They laughed and replied with a "Yup!"

We walked to the room with the 3ds on the table and sat next to each other. I picked up the 3ds, turning it on and hitting start on Kid Icarus Uprising. I went to Together Mode. And just like Magnus said, there was only one option: Special Battle.

"You ready?" My friend asked me.

"I got my best friend right here beside me, I'm more than ready!" I said cheerfully.

"Haha, yeah! Let's do this together, buddy!" My friend put their arm around me playfully.

I selected the option of Special Battle. A text box appeared on the screen.

"There is a time limit of 5 minutes in the Special Battle. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes" or "No".

I looked at my friend who nodded with a determined expression, and I selected "Yes". Then it went to that loading screen, this time it had no corpses but it was still red and murky-looking.

All of a sudden, we both lost consciousness and we don't know how. When we woke up, we appeared to be in that reddish loading screen that was on the 3ds. The ground seemed to be a large platform in the shape of a circle.

Pit flew down from above and landed gently on the ground, facing the two of us. Staring at us from his blacked-out eyes, beaming an eerie red light. His arm was equipped with a Cursed Palm, but this one looked exceptionally powerful.

He stood there staring at us blankly. I looked to my friend, but it wasn't my friend. Magnus was beside me instead...

I came to the realization of what was going on as soon as I looked at myself... I wasn't wearing my clothes anymore, those weren't my sandals either. I had gauntlets on my forearms and in one had I was holding a Dark Pit's Staff...

If my assumption is correct, this can only mean one thing... We switched places to engage battle with Pit! So that's why Magnus said to have my friend with me when I attempt the battle!?

"So… It's finally come to this, after all those broken promises you made…"

Pit's voice started to glitch and my friend and I said nothing, we physically couldn't open our mouths or move our bodies. It must've been part of the 'cutscene' we were in.

"You think you can win, huh?... None of those 'Gods' even stood a chance!... AHAHAHA! MAYBE I'LL ERADICATE YOU TOO! GET READY!" He shouted while the Cursed Palm flared up on his arm.

We saw words form in the air before us, it appeared to be the game's boss title screen. It read:

P I T . E X E

The screen faded away and immediately after, Pit came dashing towards us. Shooting a charged shot from his Cursed Palm, he almost hit me. I just barely dodged it jumping to the side. He fired at Magnus, who also stepped out of the way and it missed.

Now this was a real fight! Not like playing a video game, we needed real combat skills to survive... Wait, is that why Magnus never explained how this fight would work?... And is this why Pit hasn't been defeated by anyone yet?!

"C'mon! Quit standing around!" I heard Dark Pit's voice in my head.

"Wh-what?! Dark Pit?!" I said. While in Dark Pit's body, I spoke with his voice, talking to him in my head. This was strange, but I had to focus on dodging and firing attacks at Pit.

"Yeah. Your in my body now, and make sure to avoid those charged shots! That's no ordinary weapon he's using!" Dark Pit's voice echoed in my head as he spoke.

I jumped back, shooting a continuous stream of attacks from the Dark Pit's Staff. Only one of the weaker attacks hit, it didn't seem to affect him at all.

My friend in Magnus's body seemed to be doing good. They swung his Magnus Club around and chasing after Pit, it'd be more effective to use melee attacks with the club. Which was a good strategy on their part.

(Friend's/Magnus's PoV)

"So Magnus, if I'm in your body… Is my pal in Dark Pit's body?... And hey I sound like you too!" I said out loud to magnus whose voice was in my head.

"You got it. And a bit of advice, keep an eye on Pit and what he's about to do next. We can't afford any slip up…" Said Magnus's voice.

"Alrighty then. Watch this! Aaaagh!" I swung the club at Pit and it reflected one of his own attacks back at him.

"Grrr!" Pit growled and upon taking damage he glitched out a little.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" I exclaimed, speaking through Magnus's mouth.

He sighed and said "Nice move, but can ya cut the silly act?... I swear. Every time someone gains possession of my body, they're always so... giddy…"

"Sorry about that. I never been in a fight before. I feel so alive right now!" I said while I kept avoiding Pit's Cursed Palm attacks and trying to hit him.

(Protagonist's/Dark Pit's PoV)

Pit has been chasing after me for quite a while. I'm sure he's especially angry with me. I was the one who broke that promise to him anyways…

"You'll run out of stamina if you keep running." Dark Pit was basically coaching me at this point.

I turned around, Pit was still shooting smaller attacks at me. I started to just dodge and fire at the same time. Then I finally landed a couple hits on him.

"Aa-aah ! !" Pit screeched in his distorted voice. His eyes and mouth were starting to drip a black ooze. His body was glitching in and out of shape. Pit was even more terrifying than I could ever imagine and it was so real this time.

He got close enough to throw a punch, it sent me flying back. It moderately hurt when I landed on the ground. Though I was able to get up before he'd try attacking me again.

"You're not in crisis mode yet, but be careful. Two more hits and we're finished!" Dark Pit warned me.

Pit started to attack Magnus, so I took that chance to wait for the Dark Pit's Staff to generate a charged shot. As soon as it did, I fired at Pit.

"Aah!" Pit shouted as it caused him to stumble a little.

While Pit was glitching, Magnus ran up and sent him flying back with a swing of the Magnus Club. We both ran at Pit, who was lying on the ground, not even trying to get up for some reason.

We were about to attack, but then Pit lifted his hand with the Cursed Palm up in the air. We both were about to launch our attacks but he created a dome-like shield from the Cursed Palm. Pit got up slowly, lacking any hint of emotion in his eyes.

Then he grinned widely, even more ooze dripped from his corrupted smile.

"Heheheh… hehe- AHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ~ ….." Pit cackled away, with absolutely no sanity left.

As the Cursed Palm's Shield slowly dissipated, I took aim with the Dark Pit Staff and my friend tightened their grip on the Magnus Club. Pit was rubbing his chest where I shot him.

"Pittoo, that hurt!... I thought we were just playing around..." Pit said with a fake tenderness in his voice.

I thought to myself "What?! That was him only 'playing around'?!"

"Better be careful from here on out, it's been over 2 minutes. Once 5 minutes are up, it's over…" Dark Pit said.

(Friend's/Magnus's PoV)

Uh oh, now we're in trouble. He's mad! I just know it! Oh well, better prepare for the worst.

"Hey. Don't lose hope! Cuz I'm fighting right here beside ya!" I said to my friend to encourage them.

"Yeah! We can do this together!" Said my friend, in Dark Pit's body.

Magnus spoke. "Looks like Angel Face won't hold back anymore, and neither should you! Give 'em your best shot!"

(Protagonist's/Dark Pit's PoV)

Pit stood there, staring at the Cursed Palm on his hand, laughing. Then he spoke.

"You know, none of you from the outside have beaten me yet. Nobody gets close, it's so boring…" He put his hand on his cheek pouting.

"Hmm… Oh! I have an idea!... Let's fight for real this time!~"

Pit had the happiest and most excited face I've seen him make during this fight. That can't be good.

In a split second, he teleported behind us. When we turned around and he had already fired his charged shot. This one was so massive that it damaged the both of us. I heard the unsettling sound of a health bar being destroyed.

"Damn it! You're in Crisis Mode! You have to avoid his attacks until you recover!" Dark Pit sounded worried, I was pretty scared myself.

Magnus shouted out "I'll cover you! Get back!" and he went after Pit, landing several attacks on him while reflecting all of Pit's shots with melee attacks.

It went on for a good bit of time. Then Pit fired another big charged shot at Magnus. That one hit directly, and it destroyed his whole health bar.

I heard Magnus's agonizing scream echo through this place. "AAAAGHH!"

"Magnus! No!" I cried out. I turned around as fast as I could to see the aftermath.

A rising beam of light signaled his defeat and Magnus was gone. I don't know where my friend would be now that they're out of this battle. Pit just stood there and laughed softly to himself.

"Don't worry about them now. Just watch Pit carefully..." Dark Pit said, but he sounded disheartened.

Pit turned around. He started flapping his blood splattered wings and rose up off the ground. It appeared he wanted to take this battle to the air.

"What are we gonna do? Dark Pit, can you still fly?" I asked, but this time it wasn't Dark Pit who replied to me.

"Did someone forget mention that I, Pandora, was here this whole time?" Pandora suddenly started speaking out of nowhere. It was a big shock to me, but I had to keep an eye on Pit who was now flying above.

"Ughh... I'd hate to admit it, but we need your help…" Said Dark Pit, while I was still running around the ground in his body dodging the attacks Pit fired.

"Well since you asked nicely, I'd be happy to. But if only you had been so polite the first time!" Pandora yelled. I hope they'd stop bickering soon.

"Guuuuys… We have a time limit here…" I said out loud to the both of them.

"Fine, fine... I'll direct your flight path, you can thank me after you've won this battle…" Pandora said, and sooner than I realized it, I was up in the air too. Pit seemed to be excited about this.

"Ah, I remember! Pittoo, your flight was always unlimited!... But it seems you're running out of time, you don't really need all that flight, do you?…" Pit cocked his head innocently.

"How about I just end it right now?!" Pit said as he aimed his Cursed Palm, he fired a barrage of weaker, spread out attacks that I had to dodge mid-air.

I tried to dodge them the best I could, while flying, it was more difficult... Did he do this to make attacking me easier?!

"Watch it, Pandora! They almost got shot!" Dark Pit said.

"Well excuse me! Who's the one letting you fly again?!" Pandora shouted back. I have to stop this nonsense, it'll just go back and forth if I don't.

"Can you both stop already?! It's distracting!" I said, hoping it'd make them stay quiet now.

"Yeah, Dark Pit. It's not like you can do anything in this situation either…" Pandora scoffed.

Dark Pit replied with a disappointed "Hmph…" .

Thank goodness, they've stopped. Now I could focus on the battle. Pit and I kept fighting in the air, with a mix of both ranged and melee attacks. For a while, none of them hit either of us.

But the odds were well against me. I fired 1 shot, he fired 3 back. I couldn't damage him nearly enough and my time was dwindling away.

"10, 9, 8…." Pit counted down the passing seconds while still sending more charged shots from his Cursed Palm at me. There's no way I could beat him in time!

"7, 6, 5, 4…." His Cursed Palm was only firing charged shots now. If I didn't die from any of those attacks, the time limit would be the end of me!

"3... 2... 1! YOUR FINISHED!" Pit declared with a psychotic, outstretched smile on his face.

His Cursed Palm's aura grew rapidly, he aimed it at my face and that huge ball of cursed energy struck my body. I yelled in pain and the next thing I knew, I saw Dark Pit's body on the ground. I was unsure if he'd get back up or not.

I was now just a spectator, perhaps a spirit. Invisible to them but able to see everything. Pit ascended to the ground with that horrible smile on his face.

He just kept laughing… It scared me, I wanted to say something or look away but I was forced to watch... Please, stop smiling like that…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - We've Failed

(Author's Note: Warning - This chapter might be kinda disturbing. Though that's why I made it rated T for teens, but I think it might need a warning anyways.)

Pit stood there, laughing at his defeated twin who was lying motionless on the ground. I couldn't even do anything, I assume I was now a spirit, stuck in this world forever. If I could do anything at all, I'd just want to see my friend one last time…

I could not move or speak anymore, I didn't even have a body as far as I could tell. I watched the two angels below me in anticipation of what they'd do. To my surprise, Dark Pit started to get up.

"Pit… Why do you keep doing this?... Not to me, but to them. All of them… None of those outsiders deserve this…" Dark Pit said as he was trying to stand up.

Pit had no reaction for a while, then it turned into an irritated look.

"... Why? Because they're all liars! Just like that goddess I rid from this world so long ago!" Pit didn't have a glitching this time, he was speaking from his real voice.

"They're just humans from the outside, Pit. You always said it was your duty to protect them no matter what… Now look at everything you've done..." Said Dark Pit, who was just barely able to stand.

"Palutena's mission is no longer my own. And you're the one who proved that to me! You're the one who said she's been using me this entire time!... " Pit barked back, though the Cursed Palm's arua started to die down a little.

"You're the the real me, Dark Pit. You're someone who doesn't get pushed around. Someone who chose to be free by himself. Someone I looked up to…" Pit's expression softened. Dark Pit stared back at him, in shock of what he just heard.

"I just wanted you to be proud of me, Brother!" Pit yelled with a sense of anger and pain in his voice.

Both of them said nothing for awhile, I just watched everything unfold from the sidelines. I had the feeling the real Pit was always in there somewhere. But after all he's done, can he ever go back to the way he was before? The damage can't be undone either way...

"I… I am proud, that you finally did something for once in your life…" He took a slight step towards Pit.

"But all of this. Everything... In the end, you did nothing but lose yourself… " Dark Pit said with a pained expression.

Pit's Cursed Palm flared up again. "What are you talking about?! I didn't lose myself. I only grown more powerful! Because of this!" He lifted his arm with the Cursed Palm attached to it.

"That weapon didn't make you stronger, it just took away everything you used to be!" Dark Pit was out of breath from the previous battle, but he still shouted at the top of his lungs.

Pit wore a blank and cold expression, the two stayed silent for about a minute.

Meanwhile I saw and heard everything, I couldn't help but wonder. What was Pit thinking deep down in that head of his? I continued to watch, fearful of what happen. Would I die? Would my friend die too? What'll happen to the Kid Icarus game? Will someone new end up with it, fated to a battle they can't win? Could I ever see the real world again?...

"... Just leave me alone, Pittoo... " Pit turned around and vanished. The whole area where we fought Pit returned to the loading screen. I was sent to that loading screen alone, and the things I saw this time. They were the most unsettling things I've ever seen in my entire life.

I saw all the bodies again, a lot of them were the bodies of the game characters Pit killed. I was able to float around, scanning the whole area. I saw so many dead characters, the amount of corpses were unbelievable...

But the thing that made my heart drop was seeing my own dead body, placed upon a pile of other corpses. These were all bodies of regular people. People of all ages, and all of them died because of this game...

Then further down was the body of my friend, I wanted to scream or cry but I could only look. I couldn't even hear anything, so if my friend's spirit was right there calling out to me, I'd never know it.

Though despite how many bodies there were, I never heard of that many people gone missing or found dead playing a game in recent years. Perhaps their existence and mine were erased from the world. Pit did say he'll "eradicate" us at the start of that fight. Oh well, maybe that's good. Nobody will wonder where I disappeared to that way… But what would happen to my grandma in the hospital now?...

No matter where I went, how far I traveled through this place, I couldn't see anything but a motionless sea of blood and the remains of the fallen.

I was now living a wide awake nightmare. I appeared to be trapped here forever, no way out and no way to end it. No way to wake up and know it was only a dream, I'll never see a bright sunny day ever again...

So this is the madness that caused Dark Pit to say "Do you want to be trapped forever like us!?" They too cannot escape, and I assume they rely on us players to win the Special Battle for just the chance it'll end this… They must've been trying for so long…

How much time has gone by now? I can't tell. Has it been hours or days now?...

… I wonder where my friend is… They must be scared….. I can't find you... If I can have one wish, can we be together one last time?... I want to see their smiling face to know they're okay! I just want to spend time with my dear friend like we always did before! Where are you?! Please come back!

(3rd person PoV)

Dark Pit was sent back to the space between the two worlds. He slowly walked through the darkness until he found Magnus sitting on the ground by himself.

"M-Magnus? You're alive… He didn't kill you yet?..." Dark Pit asked.

"No, he didn't. After that battle I was just sent back here." Said Magnus.

"... I don't think I can get through to Pit anymore… That Cursed Palm taken away so much of who he used to be. And he took everything from this world… What are we going to do?..." Dark Pit stared off into the void.

Magnus looked at him and sighed. "We can't beat him, they can't beat him… If he ever kills us, that'll be our big break…"

Pandora decided to speak.

"Even as the Calamity Goddess myself, I cannot control any of this. And I certainly can't stop new people from playing that game..." Pandora said. It seems she had also lost hope.

Dark Pit sighed. He sat down next to Magnus. Everyone said nothing. They'd all just wait until a new person would play their copy of Kid Icarus Uprising. Trapped forever, yet being kept alive. At some point, they would all be driven to madness, and end up just like Pit…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Eternal Damnation

( ? ? ? 's PoV)

I woke up in the middle of a cold, rainy night. It wasn't the sounds of thunder or pelting rain that woke me. It was a nightmare, I have those damned dreams almost every night. Ever since that day, years ago…

It was my birthday, I was a teenager back then. The Nintendo 3ds was just about to be released, along with the game "Kid Icarus Uprising". I do remember the old pixelated original Kid Icarus game from long ago. Seeing this new version got me excited.

My two best friends asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I told them I'd like to play that new Kid Icarus game. It was going to be released a few months later, so they'd have time to gather money together and get it for me, while I'd buy the 3ds on my own.

When the game finally came out, my two friends did buy it. They both went over to my house and surprised me with it. I purchased my 3ds as soon as I had the money.

I loved playing Kid Icarus Uprising. I played that game a lot, trying to complete the achievement boards. But there was one chapter that was just impossible to win on 9.0 Intensity. Chapter 25, the battle with Hades.

I tried for weeks, I could never win on 9.0 and unlock that achievement. Eventually I went online searching for ways to beat that level. I came across a cheat code.

It said to push a series of buttons on the 3ds to activate the hack. Then I'd be able to purchase a Cursed Palm from the game. It should cost zero hearts. Then equip it to Pit.

So I did that. The moment I equipped it, the screen flickered a little. I just thought the hack was successful, and I went into Chapter 25 on 9.0.

Everything seemed normal so far. Then I fired one shot from the Great Sacred Treasures, but the attack was a Cursed Palm's attack. As soon as it hit Hades, the screen froze and immediately went to the "DEFEATED" screen.

I had no idea it would work like that. Then it showed me I unlocked the achievement. I was happy about that, but this cheat was suspicious. I didn't want to use that weapon again, so I wanted to swap it out for one of the other weapons.

But when I checked, all of my weapons were gone! Did the hack do this? Can I at least fix it somehow?

I got onto my computer to look for the website that had the cheat code. I couldn't find it, not even in my internet history where it should've been. After I gave up finding a way to undo it, I turned off the game. I texted my two friends, we met up outside the game store. I played the game to show them but when I used the Cursed Palm in a level, nothing happened. They never got to see it, but I know what I saw.

One just laughed, the other said I can return the game and get a new one. Which is what I did. My two friends waited for me outside the store, from there we just hung out a bit and then we all went back home.

But that night I had a dream. I was in a empty place, it was dim but it appeared to be just white. Pit was behind me when I turned around. He said:

"You've brought me to life with that code. Thank you!... But, it seems like you've gotten rid of me now… What'd you do that for?"

I didn't say anything at all, thinking this was just a dream.

"Wasn't it fun to play that game, though? I'm sure you liked it, you played it a lot." Pit asked. This time I realized he was actually talking to me, so I replied:

"I… I beat enough achievements I wanted to. So uh… that's why..." I said, but I was lying.

"Oh… Well that's... okay... " Pit said as he walked away. I didn't stop him, and when he left, I woke up the next morning.

Those dreams kept getting worse as time went by. Pit wasn't there every single time, but after a while I noticed blood splatters on the white ground. Then it spread as I had more of those dreams, eventually covering all of what used to be the purely white area. Dead bodies started appearing too. They were all characters from Kid Icarus Uprising. Soon enough, characters from other games and what seemed to be real people.

I was concerned of the fact I didn't know where the game was anymore. So I made the decision to work at that store, secretly keeping an eye on who'd buy the game as the clerk behind the counter. I found that game copy on a day I stayed after hours to close up the shop. It had splatters of blood on the inside of the case, I tried to wipe it off, but it left a little stain. Which was good in a way, so I'd know this was the copy I first had.

So many people bought that cursed copy of Kid Icarus Uprising. Those customers never came back, despite being regulars at the shop. Nothing was on the news either, no disappearances or anything. But I knew exactly where they all went...

Every night, I'd see them in that blood-stained hellhole. The game doesn't want to leave me alone after what I've done. When I saw that recent person come back to return the game, I was hopeful.

But now, just 2 days later, I can see that they too have fallen victim to that inescapable trap. That person who returned it and the one who bought it after they left, they're both dead now. I recognize their faces among those bodies that I just saw before waking up.

I might as well try going back to sleep. I'm used to waking so late at night from those nightmares, but I had to get some rest anyways. Tomorrow I'd have to restock the shelves at work. And I'm sure that cursed copy of Uprising would find its way back to the store. Nobody has to return it, the game always comes back on its own somehow…

...

It all started with that game I should never have cheated. Not because I always cheat my games. And even though it's been years now, every memory is still fresh in my mind as if it happened today.

I woke up the next morning. Getting ready for work as usual. The weather was still cloudy but the rain wasn't so bad. I drove to the game store, punched my time card in, and got to work.

I took out a box of only used games from the back, placed it on the floor and started to put them on display. While unpacking the box, it caught my eye. A used Kid Icarus Uprising Game.

I immediately opened the case and surely enough, that stain was there on the inside. With a heavy sigh, I went to wrap it in plastic. I stuck the "$10" and "Used Copy" labels on it, and put it back on the shelf, to be sold again.

(Author's Note: Now the Original End has been revealed. One Alternate End is after this. Prepare for more feels, lol.

And the thing that gave me the idea of this story. Because Kid Icarus is not a horror game, I wanted to create a creepypasta where it becomes scary, and from a real life perspective. And I hope this ending doesn't disturb people too badly. A friend recently read some of it before and said it kinda kept 'em from sleeping at night, lol oops.

I believe once I write the Alternate End, Pit exe will be done. It started out as a joke like "I should make a story where Pit the cinnamon roll just kills everyone", now it's a greater story than I ever planned to write. Thank you everyone for all your love and support!)


	16. Alt End (Read after Ch 13)

(Alternate End) Chapter 14 - Special End

(Author's Note: This Alternate Ending comes after Chapter 13, but I suggest reading the Original End to Chapter 15, anyways. That would help explain this one better.)

After the Special Battle was over, Dark Pit remained lying on the ground in front of Pit who couldn't stop laughing with that insane expression on his face. I believe I was a spirit, just watching from the sidelines.

Dark Pit didn't get up at all, and Pit stopped laughing for a while. The in front of me, the "I'M FINISHED" screen showed up, with only one option.

"Change Gear"

I selected it somehow, and went to the other weapons I could swap for the Dark Pit Staff.

I was expecting to see all the Cursed Palms like before, but maybe those were only for Pit. The one weapon I could select were the "Pure Claws" that I still didn't know anything about.

Having no other options, I equipped it to Dark Pit. The Staff vanished and was replaced with two plain, white claws. They appeared to be glowing. Then I selected "CONTINUE" and I was spectating them again.

Dark Pit opened his eyes, seeing that he was now equipped with the Pure Claws. He got up rather quickly, despite his previous injuries from the battle. Pit was staring at the new weapon questionably.

"Pit… I won't let this continue any longer... Your tyranny ends today!" Dark Pit shouted.

Dark Pit charged energy within the Pure Claws, Pit did the same with his Cursed Palm. The light shining from the Pure Claws grew rapidly.

Could that weapon be the key to destroying the monster Pit has become? But if Dark Pit succeeds, he'll be dead too! Is it even possible for EVERYONE to make it out alive?!

"Well then. Let's see who's the stronger one here!" Said Pit, in that corrupted, glitching voice. As soon as one of them fired their attacks, it could all be over for one of them.

"AAA- AAGH ! ! " Pit roared in the glitched voice as he launched a series charged shots from the Cursed Palm.

Dark Pit fired his attack from the Pure Claws slightly after. The attack was a beam of blinding white light that streamed out from the claw.

It was a standoff between the two. Pit kept firing attacks while the shining beam from the Pure Claw dispelled them.

The clashing attacks were equally powerful for much of the time. But then Pure Claw's beam was getting closer to Pit! Maybe there was a chance it could destroy Pit and the Cursed Palm!... But if that happens, Dark Pit would die too. Leaving only Magnus left...

"Grrr… AAAAGGHHH ! ! ! "

Pit yelled as his Cursed Palm launched one of those huge charged shots again. It quickly matched up to the Pure Claw's Beam. A burst of energy from both weapons shrouded the battlefield, making it impossible to see. I anxiously waited for it to clear away…

Dark Pit's body was sprawled out on the blood-stained floor, he was heavily damaged and Pit was still standing there. Those blackened eyes and the beady red pupils just stared without any expression.

"Pittoo… I've won…" He said, while walking towards him.

"Aren't you proud of me now?..." Dark Pit wasn't moving or saying anything.

"... Pi-Pittoo?! C'mon! Wake up!" Pit ran over, gently shaking Dark Pit's lifeless body. But it was no use, Dark Pit was dead.

"No… NO! PITTOO! I'M SO SORRY ! !" Pit screamed in his normal voice. The Cursed Palm started taking over the rest of Pit's glitching body, but he tried to brush it off with his other hand.

"GET OFF ME! WHY CAN'T I GET RID OF YOU?!" Pit yelled at the Cursed Palm while he kept trying to detach it from his arm.

I thought for sure that the Pure Claws would've won. Though because of this, Pit seems to have woken up from his insanity. At the cost of killing his twin by his own hand.

Pit kept yelling in agony and rage, he couldn't get the Cursed Palm off. He teleported himself to a floating platform with water in the game. I was brought along still as an invisible spectator. I didn't play all of the game yet, so I had no idea what this place was. Suddenly I heard Pandora's voice in my head.

"He's gone to the Rewind Spring. The place that'd turn back the hands of time and restore my body. It returns ANYTHING to its original state. It appears Pit is trying to undo himself. But I don't know how this will end..."

The Cursed Palm had already spread over half his chest. Pit ran to the edge of the spring, constantly glitching out of form.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, BUT YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING ! ! I'M ENDING THIS NOW ! ! !"

Pit thrusted his whole arm into the Rewind Spring, it started to destroy the Cursed Palm. But it also appeared to be destroying Pit as well.

"AAGH- ! AA- AAAGH ! !" His voice was breaking up so much it was beginning to sound like static.

His body was slowly disintegrating away, and so was the Cursed Palm. I could feel this world breaking apart.

"THIS IS FOR LADY PALUTENA, AND PITTOO! EVERYTHING YOU CAUSED, YOU DAMNED WEAPON ! ! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE, YOU'RE GOING ME ! ! ! " Pit screamed at the degenerating weapon still attached to his arm.

But his hand was already gone, then his wrist, then his whole arm. The Cursed Palm kept spreading over his body to avoid it's destruction. So Pit kept forcing it into the Rewind Spring, eventually he threw his whole body into the water. Both Pit and the Cursed Palm disappeared in an instant, then that whole game vanished.

I woke up after that, at the table with my head down and the 3ds in my hand. I saw my friend next to me. I woke them up, relieved that we both made it out alive. The 3ds screen had some text on it:

"Pit . exe has been terminated."

The game wouldn't load when we tried anything, it was broken for sure now.

I thought to myself "I guess Pit was still the hero he used to be all along."

My friend said "Man, that was one hell of an adventure... Wanna go return the game now?"

I said "Yeah, and let's never buy used games ever again."

We went on the bus together and walked to the store that sold us this game. The man at he counter was there, he recognized us and greeted us with a big smile.

"Oh hello! I remember you two, you were here just days ago! What brings you back?" The store's cashier said.

"I think this Kid Icarus game had something wrong with it so I sold it back-" I was explaining, but my friend cut me off.

"I literally bought it right after they returned it. That was some coincidence I tell ya." Said my friend.

"... Yeah, my friend over here bought it and uh, they also noticed the game was bad. We played it more today and I think it's broken now." I finished explaining.

"We wanna return it, soooo… Can we get a FULL refund this time?" My friend asked smiling.

"Hmm, let me see… I'm going to put this in a 3ds, and if it won't play, I'll give you the full $10 back. Sounds good?" The clerk said positively.

"Deal!" I said.

"Sounds great!" My friend agreed.

He took out a 3ds from under the counter, pushed the cartridge in the game slot, and turned on the power. He pressed a few buttons, tapped the screen a few times, and turned it off. He took the cartridge out and put it back in the case.

"You're right, the game IS broken... I'll go ahead and refund you both $10! Because I remember you both purchased this old, used game. I'm sorry you had to deal with this flawed merchandise." Said the clerk.

"Aw yeah! I get a full refund!" My friend exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" I said, he seemed to be in a much better mood today. I wonder why?...

He opened the register and gave us both $10, then he took the cursed Kid Icarus Uprising Game and smiled at the both of us.

"Now it's broken, we can't sell it anymore. So I'm going to dispose of it! Thanks for bringing it back! I hope you two have fun playing your other games now!" He waved to us as we left, and he went to the back of the store to throw out the game.

My friend and I walked through the the mall together.

"Ahh, I'm so glad that's over. I don't wanna play games for a while, heheh…" I said.

"You're tellin' me! I'm layin' off the video games for a loooong tiiiiime!" My friend and I laughed together.

Eventually, we saw a really a traditional styled cafe that served coffee and tea in actual teacups. There was a sign outside the door.

"Special Deal! $10 for one Pastry Item and all you can drink Coffee or Tea! Today only!"

My friend and I looked at the sign, then at each other.

"Hey bud, we both had an exhausting day… Wanna grab a bite to eat in there?" My friend said, gesturing to the open doors.

I smiled and said "That's a $10 deal worth getting. So hell yeah I wanna grab a bite to eat in there!"

We walked in and a server greeted us. Giving us a table with two chairs and two menus, we asked for the $10 Deal for our orders and soon enough we had our pastries and drinks. We enjoyed spending the afternoon together, as if it was our last.

Though I still wondered what happened to Dark Pit, Magnus, Pandora and everyone else in the now broken game. But considering the way it was before, I'm sure it's better now. At least Pit had a change of heart and woke up.

So in the end, pretty much everything turned out fine. Just like my grandma said, we can put it all behind us now that it's resolved. And the curse of that game sure wouldn't bother us ever again!

(Store Clerk's PoV)

Those two... so they finally put an end to it all… Or was it them? Was there another, who broke the cycle just enough?... Regardless, it doesn't matter so much. I'll be finally free from those nightmares. And I'm seeing familiar faces of old customers who 'mysteriously' returned. That's good.

After my shift ended, I drove home. Went inside and threw myself on the bed. I was so relieved, now I could sleep easy again.

Tomorrow I was off from work, maybe I could ask my two friends if they wanna see a movie or something. That'd be nice, like the good old days.

That night I had a dream, not a nightmare, but a familiar dream like first one I had years ago.

I was in that white space, very bright and clean this time. No blood, no bodies… except for the bodies of two angels. Pit and Dark Pit were lying on the ground next to each other. Pit didn't have to be alone anymore now that he's with his brother. What a relief.

They were sleeping, but they may never wake up again. Now Pit's wings and clothes were clean, no longer stained with blood and no Cursed palm in sight. It looks like now their souls could finally rest.

The dream faded out and next thing I knew it was morning. I haven't slept straight through the night in years. I wish I could take back everything I did to Pit, but now I really can't talk to him ever again. But that's for the best. It's time to move on.

Now to spend time my two friends again. I want to thank them once more for getting me that birthday present of Kid Icarus Uprising.

The End, For Everyone.

(Author's Note: So, I'm finally finished with this story! Thanks to everyone who read it till the very end!

I personally like this Alternate End over the Original End. I wanted to call it "Dark End", but this isn't 'Dark' compared to the Original End. Oh well.

I'm certain I'll never make another sequel of this story, but I might upload these fics to Archive of Our Own sometime later. Though I'm so glad I put this online for everyone to see. Otherwise it'd just be idea in my head.

It's been a real journey in the making. My first fanfic ever has finally come to an end after all the time I spent on it, see you in the next story if I write again!)


End file.
